preguntados
by wendya caballero
Summary: Aquí pueden preguntar a cualquier personaje de Grojband. Mejor explicación adentro u.u
1. prologo

HOLIII A TOD S

Bueno como he visto que muchísimos han estado haciendo esto. Pues me dije ¿Por qué no hacer uno? Y pues les explicare de qué se trata.

Aquí me pueden preguntar cualquier cosa (que si tienen alguna duda con indecisa o algo parecido)

También pueden preguntarles cosas a Grojband o a mis personajes de indecisa (Angy, Alex, Katy, etc.)

También pueden mandar retos jejeje (de cualquier tipo a quien sea) como quieran ^-^

SIN MAS ME DESPIDO JEJEJE

CHAAOOO (^-^)/


	2. capitulo 1

Holi a todis jejeje hoy es el primer capítulo oficial de preguntados, aunque me pongo algo triste ya que solo fueron dos los que preguntaron :´( pero bueno.

Pero ¿quién eres tú? Y ¿a quién estás hablando? Y ¿qué hace toda esta gente en mi garaje? –dice Corey

Yo soy Wendy, les estoy hablando a todos los que me ven (leen) y todos estamos aquí porque fue el único lugar grande que encontré para esto jeje –dice Wendy en forma infantil

(Nota: Cuando Corey se refiere a toda esa gente se refiere a Kin, Kon, Laney, Nick, Trina, Mina, los newmans, Angy, Alex, Gina, Katy, Alma, Jacqui, Luis, Mateo, Adam, Cassandra y Raúl y por supuesto yo Wendy ^-^)

Pero ¿Por qué están aquí sin mi permiso? –dice Corey cruzándose de brazos

Y ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? solo porque el garaje es tuyo no signifique que no pueda estar aquí T-T –le dice Wendy a punto de llorar

Ahg ok haz lo que quieras –dice Corey resignado

Wiiii gracias Corey bonito, mi amor –dice Wendy abrazando a Corey del cuello (siempre quise hacer eso xP)

Ok ya hay que empezar con las preguntas –dice Wendy agarrando su cel. para verlas

**De gothicgirlGXD:**

**Hola...am bueno, quisiera preguntarle a Kim y a Carrie ¿qué piensan de la pareja en que Konnie sale con Mina o Mina con Trina? \(*O*)/ YURIII  
><strong>Bueno Carrie, Kim respondan ^-^ -les dice Wendy acabando de leer

Ammm…. Esteee O.O O/O –dicen las dos.

Ñeee como sea ¬/¬ -dice Carrie.

Ok, y tu Kim –le dice Wendy mientras está sentado con una computadora en sus pies como que buscando algo

Pues, no sé, sería algo extraño –dice Kim

Ok, toma Laney –dice Wendy dándole a Laney la laptop.

¿Para qué quiero esto? –dice Laney

Para la siguiente pregunta de gothicgirlGXD–le digo mostrándole la pregunta

**Laney, como se que te torturaran las corneys con tus sentimientos hacia Corey, sere piadosa y te RETO A leer mi fic y comentar sobre el ;)(el diario de laney penn, especificamente  
><strong>Entonces, ¿tienes sentimientos hacia Corey? –dice Wendy a Laney

No debo de contestar esa pregunta si no es de alguien que nos ve (leen) ¿no? –dice Laney

Ahhh cierto :´( -dice Wendy- pregúntenle –susurra a ustedes- bueno lee el fic ^^

Ahhh –suspira- ok

*DESPUES DE 3 HORAS*

Ya acabasteeeee –dice Wendy desesperada

O.O –se quedo en shock Laney

Ahhh mientras Laney se recupera vamos a la siguiente pregunta de gothicgirlGXD

**Corey...sabias que yo e escrito escenas en donde tu y Larry se ponen...ammm..."suckulenthos" jajjajajja xD (Se escribir bien, pero es divertido escribir por primera vez una palabra mal concientemente)**

O/O este que quieres decir con suculentos –dice Corey- o sea que somos guapos, que por supuesto eso ya lo sé o te refieres a que él y yo O/O –se pone todo rojo Corey

¿De qué hablas? –dice Wendy confundida

De que Corey y Larry son ga-CALLATE –grita Angy tapándole la boca a Alex

O.ó? ok, Laney ya estás bien –le pregunta Wendy a Laney

A este sí, creo –responde Laney

Y que tal el fic –dice Wendy

Pienso que debería en el fic de ella, no preocuparme tanto de eso ¿creo? Ya que no entiendo que se supone que soy en el fic y porque Carrie me odia tanto ahí. Y otra cosa que no entiendo es porque lo dejo ella hasta ahí.

Ok, ahora las preguntas de este otro sujeto jeje –dice Wendy viendo su celular

**De negruu120:**

**Hola n.n  
>Comento primero porque no quiero que el primero sea-Corey declara tus sentimientos a Laney, o tu besa a tal y luego di lo que sientes ya sabes lo usal<strong>

No entiendo a quien te refieres con "el" pero ñee Corey declárate ahora –dice Wendy con una cámara empezando a grabar

Ahhh bueno, este –se va acercando a Laney peligrosamente- Laney tu-tu

O.O –todos (incluso yo O.O)

Tú no me gustas –dice Corey con una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca mientras Laney se sonroja

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? –dicen todos

DEJAME MATARLO, SUELTAME YAAAA –dice Angy intentando matar a Corey pero es agarrada (abrazada) por Alex

Ok, cálmense TODOS y vamos a la última pregunta de este negruu120–dice Wendy con un tic en el ojo derecho

**Quería preguntar a ambas bandas, como es que quicieron llamarce así ya saben, grojband y The newmans?**

C-Co-Corey y Carrie res-respondan –dice Wendy rompiendo unos lápices con sus manos

Pues la verdad no me acuerdo –dice Corey

Ni yo me acuerdo –dice Carrie encogiéndose de hombros

B-bueno nos vemos a la próxima y comenten jejeje –risa nerviosa –

CHAAOOO (^-^)/

Gracias a todos por venir –dice Corey cerrando la puerta del garaje


	3. capitulo 2

Wendy: HOLA A TODOS

Estamos todos aquí para la segunda parte deee:

"PREGUNTADOS"

Cosa que ustedes mandan preguntas/retos y nosotros la contestamos/hacemos ^-^ sin reproches. Bueno –revisando su cel- uhh parece que hay muchas para Corey ¬¬

EHH me hice popular –dice Corey saltando de alegría

Nop exactamente –dice Wendy enseñándole su celular

**Valeri12 Riffin:**

**COREY ERES UN HIJO DE *PIP* VETE MUY A LA *PIP* COMO *PIP* DICES QUE NO TE GUSTA LANEY *PIP**PIP**PIIIIP***

**GothicgirlGXD:**

**Hola, bueno quisiera retar a Corey...literalmente ¿¡Que *piip* dijiste hijo de *piip*!? Tranquila Roxy, YO TE AYUDO A MATARLO**

**Flore1234:**

**Corey ¿si no te gusta Laney entonces... QUIEN? y no esquives la pregunta y no digas nadie se sincero**

**Fernanda:**

**¿wendy, puedo aparecer en este momento para matar a corey?  
>laney, no te sientas mal, mira el lado bueno, te reto a darle una GRAN paliza a corey.<strong>

GothicgirlGXD, no entiendo quien es roxy y no se preocupen todos ustedes, yo también quiero destruirlo, Laney acabalo y hazlo pedacitos –dice Wendy

¿Por qué haría eso? –dice Laney

Porque él te destrozo tu corazón –dice Angy lanzándole una mirada asesina a Corey y Corey con cara de O_O

No me lo destrozo –dice Laney

Yo puedo explicarlo todo –dice Corey muy nervioso

Habla –le dice Wendy con un cuchillo en la mano

L-lo que dije es de que a mí no me gusta Laney –dice Corey mientras se agacha para esquivar el cuchillo que le aventó Wendy- o-oye espera déjame acabar por lo menos

Ahhh ok, te escucho –dice Wendy

Ahhh –suspira Corey- lo que trato de decir es que yo la amo. Ella no me gusta si no que la amo –dice Corey sonrojándose

AHHHHH –dicen todos acepto Laney que solo se sonrojo

Laney, tú lo sabías –dice Wendy

Este si cuando él me dijo que yo no le gusto, lo vi rascándose la nuca, cosa que significaba que estaba mintiendo –responde Laney muy sonrojada

O sea que me moleste mucho con Corey e incluso le avente mi cuchillo favorito que por suerte sobrevivió para nada –dice Wendy

Si que suerte que me agache –dice Corey

Si que suerte que no te dio porque si te hubiera dado pasaría horas intentando quitarle la sangre a mi cuchillo favorito –dice Wendy

Ok._. –dicen todos

Bueno con este asunto ya resuelto pasemos a la siguiente pregunta

**Alison**

**reto para Corey y laney. besense en los labios de la misma manera que se besaron en Año nuevo**

OK Corey has la primera –dice Wendy sacando su cámara de video

Emmm pero como que de la misma manera que año nuevo O/O –dice Corey sonrojándose

No te preocupes, por eso están los pockys ^-^ -dice Wendy

Pero de donde sacaremos los Pockys –dice Kin

De aquí –dice Wendy sacando su mochila de quien sabe dónde y sacando de esta unos pockys de chocolate- siempre llevo conmigo estos.

¿Para qué? ¿Para usarlos con tu novio? –pregunta Carrie

¡Que¡ no, no como crees O/O –dice Wendy sonrojada- bueno ya Corey, Laney, toda mi vida espere para ver esto. BESO, BESO, BESO –dice Wendy cantando

¿No podemos hacerlo mejor sin esto? –pregunta Laney

Ahhh ok aguafiestas –susurra lo ultimo Wendy

Entonces Corey toma la mejilla de Laney y se va inclinando hacia ella hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Laney puso un brazo alrededor del cuello de Corey profundizando más el beso y Corey puso sus manos en la cintura de Laney.

KYAAA que lindo –dice Wendy

*5 minutos después*

Corey y Laney siguen besándose.

Ok, aunque me gusta, esto se está poniendo incomodo. Se podían separar por favor –dice Wendy pero no le hacen caso- ok si es cierto que debe ser como el beso que se dieron en año nuevo pero por favor ese beso no duro tanto como este.

Y por fin se separan agitados.

Woow eso fue increíble –dice Corey viendo como Laney se desmayo

Ok pasamos a la siguiente –dice Wendy

**Valeri12 Riffin**

**COREY TIENES 4 OPCIONES CON MIS RETOS: a)Besa a Carrie b)Besa a Lenny (YURI ****（＠****︶＠）****) c)Besa a Angie FRENTE A ALEX d)Besa a Laney y Wendy •****﹏****• ****YOLO**

A ver –dice Corey. La primera- ¿Qué, besar a Carrie? Ni loco lo hago –la segunda- O_O ¿Qué crees que soy? –La tercera- yo aprecio mucho mi vida, no gracias –dice mientras mira la cara de Alex que claramente se ve que es de pocos amigos. La última- haría la última pero no sé si es que tengo que elegir entre besar a Lanes o besar a Wendy

¿Besar a quien cosa? –dice Wendy sorprendida

Obvio que debes de besar a las dos –dice trina sin hacerle caso a Wendy

Bueno, Laney esta desmayada entonces será primero Wendy –dice Corey volteando a mirar a Wendy

Y que ¿yo no opino? –dice Wendy sonrojándose

Si opinas es solo que tu lo dijiste al principio, que debemos de responder/hacer las preguntas/retos sin reproches ¿no? –dice Corey

Me arrepiento de lo que dije –dice Wendy

Vamos no va ser nada malo –dice Corey

A caso tu novio se va a enojar –dice Cassandra (hay como odio esa tipa)

Y-yo no tengo novio –respondo- es solo que nadie me ha besado y pues.

Se calla Wendy a sentir algo en su mejilla (es cierto que nadie me ha besado, por eso no sé cómo se siente y no lo escribo)

Vez que no fue tan malo –dice Corey

Ahhh –Wendy se desmaya

Corey creo que te pasaste –dice Katy

¿En serio? Mmm, déjame probarlo otra vez

En eso se despierta Laney. Corey se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla igual al de Wendy y se vuelve a desmayar Laney.

JEJEJE es cierto creo que me pase un poquito jeje –dice Corey

Bueno, como ya quiero irme de aquí continuemos –dice Jacqui

Pero quien lee las preguntas –pregunta Alex

YO –grita Angy agarrando el cel de Wendy- ok vamos a ver

**GrojfanXD:**

**larry ... Cuanto ama a carrie del 1-10 y que si le de clararia**

¿Larry? ¿Quién es Larry? –pregunta Angy

Ese... Soy yo –dice Lenny

Ok responde ^^ -dice Angy inocentemente

¿Qué pasa si no la contesto? –pregunta Larry

Creo que ella te va a lanzar su cuchillo favorito –dice Angy señalando a Wendy que estaba durmiendo con una media sonrisa y abrazada de su cuchillo favorito

Muérete –dice Wendy hablando dormida

Ok –Lenny toma mucho aire y- delunoaldiezesundiezyaqueyoamomuchoaCarrie.

O.O ok generalmente respondió aunque no se le entendió –dice Angy- a la siguiente ^-^

**SebTheKiller:**

**Pregunta para Carrie y Kim  
>Cuantas neuronas han perdido para que les gustará un nerd y un debilucho<strong>

Oyee Larry no es un debilucho. El estudio artes marciales y lo podía derrotar en un minuto –dice Carrie haciendo que se sonroje Lenny

Eyy Kin no es un nerd, bueno es cierto que le gustan las matemáticas, y que se viste como uno, pero yo lo quiero –dice Kim

Gracias por la ayuda Kim –dice Kin

No hay problema –responde ella

Ok, a la siguiente –dice Angy

**GothicgirlGXD:**

**Larry: ¿que pensaste con mi comentario anterior sobre Corey y tu?**

**Fernanda:**

**larry te reto a gritar "SOY TAN GAY QUE SE LO HAGO A MI PERRO" WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

1.- Essste "nada" –dice Lenny nervioso

2.- Enserio debo hacerlo –dice Lenny

Ahhh –bostezo- ¿Qué paso? –dice Wendy despertándose

SOY TAN GAY QUE SE LO HAGO A MI PERRO –grita Lenny tapándose los ojos

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Ok señor gay jajajaja –se empieza a reír Wendy

Toma Lenny –dice Carrie que tomo el cel de Wendy y busco durante un rato

Wuajajajaja venganza –dice Lenny

¿De qué hablan? –dice Wendy inocentemente

De esto –dice Lenny mostrando la pregunta/reto a Wendy haciendo que se sonroje

**SebTheKiller:**

**Reto a wendy  
>Besa a corey<strong>

Maldito Seb –dice Wendy sonrojándose mucho- Ahhh ok

Se acerca a Corey, agarra la cabeza de Corey por las mejillas y lo acerca más y….. Le da un beso en el cachete

Listo ^^ -dice Wendy– ahora dame eso, y continuemos

**Flore1234:**

**Reto para los Newmans decir en voz alta y clara: "Grojband es la mejor banda del mundo, nosotros estamos muy celosos de eso ya que nosotros nunca llegaremos hacer tan buenos como ellos". No pueden esquivar el reto o saltárselo**

¿Qué? Eso jamás –dicen los newmans

¿Qué es lo que dicen? –dice Wendy agarrando su cuchillo favorito

Ahhmm Grojband es la mejor banda del mundo, nosotros estamos muy celosos de eso ya que nosotros nunca llegaremos hacer tan buenos como ellos –dicen los newmans al mismo tiempo.

Ok ahora –viendo lo que dice su cel

**Flore1234:**

**Laney intercambia ropa con Corey**

**Alison:**

**Preg para corey. que pensaste cuando laney queria darte un beso despues de la cancion de Año nuevo  
><strong> 

**preg para laney. Por que no te gusta usar vestido:-)**

Ok mientras despierta Laney. Responde Corey –dice Wendy

Ah la verdad es que me puse muy nervioso y tenía miedo de que nuestra amistad se arruinara por lo tanto, no le hice caso –dice Corey nervioso

Ahhh ¿qué paso? –dice Laney

Laney qué bueno que despiertas, aquí están tus preguntas –se las enseña- primero la pregunta y después el reto

Pero como crees que Laney va a usar vestido –dice Kon

Kon, lo lamento pero debo destruir tu infancia –silencio dramático- Laney es niña –termino Wendy sonando como Dark breider (¿así se escribe ese sujeto de star wars?)

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok, responde Laney –dice Wendy

Es porque, pienso que me voy a caer y todos verán mis calzones –dice Laney sonrojada mientras se escucha de fondo a con llorar y gritando "porque mundo cruel"

Ok, ahora cambio de ropa –dice Wendy

Ahhh –suspiro de Laney y Corey

*después de media hora*

Ya salgan de una buena vez –grita Wendy

Entonces salen Corey y Laney con sus ropas intercambiadas

Ok, continuemos ^-^ -dice Wendy feliz

¿Ya no podemos quitar esto? –pregunta Corey

Ok

*media hora después*

Bueno continuemos –dice Wendy leyendo

**GothicgirlGXD: (ya me aprendí tu nombre \(^-^)/)**

**Carrie, te reto a besar a Laney, en la boca AHORA, NO HAY ESCUSAS  
>Laney ¿te gusto el beso? (di que si, plz)<br>Wendy: Te gusta el yuri? si tuvieras que shipear a escritores que te gustan quienes serian y porque?**

¿Pero qué cosa? –gritan Carrie y Laney

O-Ok Ca-Carrie hazlo –dice Wendy toda roja (no sean mal pensados)

No, no quiero hacerlo –dice Carrie

Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo –dice Laney

Solo dense un pico y ya –Alex aburrido pero interesado

¬¬ ¿Qué dijiste? –le pregunta Angy

E-este n-nada –responde Alex nervioso

Estas muerto –dice Angy tronándose los huesos de sus puños

Ca-Carrie debes de hacerlo o/o –dice Wendy

Ahhh está bien pero rápido.

Ya lo hacen y listo (no quiero escribir mucho sobre esto ya que mi mamá anda cerca)

Ahora responde Laney –dice Wendy

No, no me gusto –dice Laney

Ok y gothicgirlGXD mas o menos me gusta el Yuri, solo que cuando lo veo, hago esto (o/o) - (O/O) - (/) Eso es lo que me pasa xP y eso de los escritores, en realidad no sé, porque digamos que yo solo me acuerdo que historia leí (de que se trata) pero no me acuerdo ni el titulo, ni el nombre del autor (tan solo recuerdo unos cuantos autores)

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy –empieza a sonar el cel de Wendy- no esperen nos mandaron una pregunta de último momento y dice

**GumxThief:**

**Cassandra: te amo en secreto (?)**

O_O ¿enserio te gusta esa loca? –le pregunta Wendy a Gumxthief

Oye yo no soy ninguna loca, dejalo que se enamore

Ahg bueno ahora si es el fin del segundo capi. Ya saben comenten sus preguntas/retos o lo que sea y espero a verlos divertido por lo menos un rato. Sin más CHAAOOO (^-^)/

Gracias a todos por venir –dice Corey cerrando el garaje


	4. capitulo 3

Lo siento por la tardanza es que tenia que ir a un evento de canto, y tuve una fiesta, etc, etc, etc –dice Wendy con cara inocente

Tu cantas? –pregunta Corey

Si, no, tal vez –dice Wendy mirando hacia otro lado- mejor empecemos y la primera dice:

**De: KtaMiauXD**

**Yo yo! :3  
>Bueno ammmm no se XD<br>P/Wendy:que opinas del corney? (Yo lo adoro ewe)  
>PCorey:sabes que es corney? Ya le pediste a laney que fuera tu novia?  
>PLaney:te gustan los gatitos :3 (lo se preguntar esto es una ridicules pero que mas da yo los adoro y quiero saber si laney igual ewe)  
>RAlex:besa a Angie...EN LOS LABIOS!(Agradeceme luego alex XD)  
>PAngie:te gusto el besito? Besarias a Alex denuevo (labios)? *3* XD  
>Me excedi pero ñe eso es todo *se pone lentes oscuros* hasta la vista beibe XD<strong>

A pues… LO ADORO –grita Wendy a todo pulmon dejando sordo a Lenny

Ahhh –dice Lenny tapándose la oreja

Bueno tu turno Corey –dice Wendy con cara infantil

Este nop, no se que es eso de corney y estee… O/O no, no le he dicho –dice Corey y después de agacha ya que "ALGUIEN" le lanzo un cuchillo- ya deja de lanzarme eso

MUERETE! –dice Wendy lanzando su zapato- bueno tu turno Laney

Si, si me gustan los gatos y tengo un gatito de color negro en mi casa –dice Laney con una sonrisa

Ahh que lendo, bueno Alex te toca besar a Angie

Con mucho gusto –dice Alex tomando de la cintura a Angy (no me cambien el nombre, por favor u_u) y dándole un tierno beso- listo –dice Alex separándose de Angy- y gracias por este hermoso reto.

Buajj –Le hace Wendy tratando de no vomitar- extraño mi fierro golpeador de parejas felices TT-TT, bueno Angélica que sentiste y si lo besarías otra vez.

A este.. yo? Amm O/O –tartamudea Angy con su cara tan roja como el cabello de Laney

Creo que eso contesta la pregunta, bueno continuemos Ahh si es cierto vamos a tener una invitada –dice Wendy con cara inocente- Pasa

En eso entra una chica de doce años (que pequeña u) de cabello castaño claro mide unos 5 cm mas que Lenny (JAJAJA pobre Lenny)

lleva una blusa roja, unos jeans azul claro y unos botines converse rojo y negro.

Miren ella es Mayrani pero le pueden decir May, me entienden –les dice Wendy como si estuviera hablando a unos niños del kínder.

Si te entendemos, no somos tan idiotas –le dice Laney

Estee. Yo no le entendí –todos hacen face palm de lo que dijo Corey (jaja ese corey)

Su nombre es Mayreni y su apodo es May. Ahora me entiendes –dice Wendy fastidiada.

Ahhh, si ya te entedi –dice Corey con cara inocente

Y luego preguntas de porque te lanzo mi cuchillo –susurra Wendy- bueno May toma y di la siguiente pregunta/reto

Ok, y dice:

**De: Celaena SDTN**

**Reto a laney a darle un beso en a boca a lenny hasta desmayarce**

QUEEE! –dicen Lenny, Laney, Carrie y Corey

Que se besen –dice Wendy

No, no lo hare –dice Laney

No lo hara –dice Corey

Ahh pero lo tienes que hacer –dice Wendy y en eso se le ocurre una idea- Laney ven

Que quieres ahora

Ayy solo quiero decirte un loco plan que tal vez funcione –dice Wendy

Heyy ese es mi línea –dice Corey ofendido

Si, como sea, mira este es el plan –y Wendy le em´pieza a susurrar el plan- y pues eso es todo lo que se me ocurrió. Y obviamente tienes que hacer el reto, lo mismo digo por ti Lenny

Ahh, esta bien –dicen los dos (Lenny y Laney)

Pero antes no tenían que sujetar a Carrie y a Corey –dice May

Tienes razón, Kon, Konnie, los podrías sujetar por favor –le dice Wendy con cara inocente.

Y que ganamos? –le dicen a Wendy

Helado de chocolate, cubierta de chocolate y chispas de chocolate y por ultimo un cono sabor chocolate –dice Wendy

*¬* ok –aceptaron los dos y sujetan a Corey y Carrie

Bueno ya empiecen –les dice Wendy a Laney y Lenny

Y asi se empezaron a acercar mas y mas hasta que se dieron un beso… pero de repente Laney le da un puñetazo a Lenny y este se desmaya.

Listo ^^ -dice Laney

O_O –todos excepto Wendy, Laney y Lenny (LOL) pusieron esa cara

Bueno May, puedes decir la siguiente –dice Wendy inocentemente

Ok O.O y dice:

**De: SebTheKiller**

**Maldita Wendy hija de perra**

**Reto para laney**

**Besa a kin ( Torturador mode on)**

… -wendy tiene un tic en el ojo

E-estas bien? –le pregunta Corey

Si –dice Wendy agarrando su mochila y poniéndosela en el hombro

Que haces? –pregunta Laney

Ahora regreso, te dejo el resto a ti May ^^ -dice Wendy saliendo del garaje

OK, tengo miedo –dice Corey poniéndose detrás de Laney

Que chillon eres, ni que fuera para tanto –le dice Carrie

Eso lo dices porque no la conoces y que no has visto lo que me hace, me a lanzado cuchillos y solo por que la desespero, ahora quien sabe que hará

Pues no hay mas que seguir con las preguntas y bueno la que sigue dice:

**De: carris**

**Bueno reto a carry q bese a lenny y dile a Laney si quiere ser mi mejor amiga**

Ahh mi cabeza –dice Lenny levantandose

Bueno como ya se despertó Lenny, Carrie hazlo

Ok –Carrie sujeta de la playera a Lenny (del cuello de su camisa) y le da un beso tierno. Mientras Lenny se queda muy sorprendido- listo –dice Carrie sonrojada mientras Lenny se vuelve a desmayar

Ahora dile a Laney que si quieres ser su amiga (perdón pero aquí lo te entendí si hablabas de ti o de Carrie)

Laney que si quieres ser su mejor amiga –dice Carrie molesta

Tal vez –dice Laney

Ya regrese ^^ -dice Wendy

¿A donde te fuiste? –pregunta Corey

Estuve por ahí xP y de que me perdi –dice Wendy con cara inocente

No mucho –dice Laney

Bueno continuemos, May, di la siguiente

Ok y dice:

**De: Valeri12 Riffin**

**Wii CORNEY ¡El amor el amor Uy soy una mariposa! :D Corey lo k te voy a decir es difícil para mi (la vdd no) VEE UN VIDEO DE UN BEBE NACIENDO (Soy una malota xD) Laney: Vistete de Asuna todo el capi. (SAO)**

**Wendy: Pidele a Jeff The Killer que te regale su cuchillo (si te lo da me vas a amar sino iras a Go to sleep)**

**Casandra: grita SOY UNA *PIP*ZORRA DE *PIP* LESVIANA Y UN INTENTO DE ABORTO FALLIDO**

**Cassandra: Quedate sola con anabelle (Ya sabes que te odio perra ;) )**

**Kon: NO COMAS EN TODO EL CAPITULO**

**Kin y Lenny: bésense debiluchos PD:Los amo xfa no me odien**

**Wendy: BROMA A SEB THE KILLER**

**Todos VEAN EL PEOR DIA DE MI VIDA DE HOLA SOY GERMAN**

**Solo las chicas: VUELVANSE RUSHERS XFA ASI SERAN MIS HERMANITAS**

**BESOS *3*3**

OK JAJAJA Corey toma esta laptop y luego nos vemos –dice Wendy mientras le da a Corey una laptop- ahora Laney toma esto y ve a los vestidores –le da a Laney una ropa y la empuja a un cuarto

Valla si que estas preparada para todo –me dice May

Ñee pues algo asi –dice Wendy- ok Corey ya terminaste de verlo

O_O

Yo creo que si, ok LANEY YA SALTE DE AHÍ –grita Wendy golpeando la puerta

No quiero salir con esto –dice Laney

No me obligues a entrar con un cuchillo –dice Wendy amenazadoramente

Ahh ok –sale Laney con la ropa blanca y roja (el de SAO 1)

Ahh se ve tan kawaii, no lo crees Corey –dice Wendy mirando a Corey

(O_O) ( o_o) ( O.O) ( O/O) e-esta pr-pre-preciosa –dice corey sonrojado

Bueno es mi turno, nos vemos luego y May te encargo las preguntas –dice Wendy mientras se va (otra vez)

Se ve muy confiada, pero bueno, como no esta aquí Cassandra, no podrá hacer los retos, pero sigamos Kon no vallas a comer en lo que queda del capi –dice May mientras Kon estaba a punto de comerse un helado

Ahhh esta bien "PORQUEEE MI PRECIOSO HELADOO NOOO TT_TT"

Y ahora kin y Lenny se tienen que besar

QUEE! –dicen los dos

Lo lamento pero yo no hago los retos. La verdad si pero ahora no lo estoy haciendo, aun asi tienen que hacerlo.

Por favor no lo hagas (para su información Lenny ya se había despertado desde que Wendy se fue)

Pero si no lo hacen quien sabe que me hara Wendy

Pero si vuelve no?

Ahh ok ustedes ganan -

YA LLEGUE –dice Wendy entrando cubierta de sangre

O_O por que estas asi? –le dice Corey

A pues este.. digamos que Jeffry tenia un gran festin y pues yo tenia hambre y pues asi paso –dice Wendy con cara inocente- y de que me perdi.

De que te toca contestar –dice Lenny rápidamente

Cierto, este no te preocupes Valeri ya me encarge de eso hace rato –dice Wendy con cara infantil

¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –le pregunta Corey

Solo te lo corto diciendo que hubo carne molida, huesos rotos, vidrios rotos, carros robados, muchas muertes y una gran explocion ^^

O-O –todos con esta cara

Ahhh jugaste con el al gta –dice Corey inocentemente

Sii, gta, si eso hice –dice Wendy sarcástica- ok lo que sigue, TODOS VENGAN PARA ACA EN ESTE INSTANTE, PONGANSE COMODOS Y QUE EMPIECE LA PROYECCION –dice Wendy encendiendo un proyector, apagando las luces y trayendo una bolsa de palomitas

Todos se sentaron en este orden:

Parado al lado del sofá estaba Alex abrazando a Angy (obviamente esta sonrojada) luego sentado estaba Corey (el sillón es para 3 personas) y sentada en sus piernas estaba Laney (AWWW KAWAII), luego estaba sentada May y al lado estaba Carrie y Lenny (como Corey y Laney pero al revés) Kin, Kim estaba parados al lado de sofá (como Alex y Angy pero sin abrazarse) Kon y Konnie estaban acostados en el piso (pechotierra) y Wendy con lentes de 3D, sus palomitas y un refresco (como si estuviera en el cine) estaba sentada en el piso de piernas cruzadas justamente en el medio

Despues de ver el video.

JAJAJAJAJAJA POBRE TIPO JAJAJAJA –dice Corey riendo junto con Wendy y… todos los demás

Eso si que es tener mala suerte –dice Laney

Bueno ya la ultima, quiero informar que si soy un poco rusher no mucho ya que amo, y me refiero que realmente AMO todo tipo de música –dice Wendy

Que es eso? –pregunta Laney

No la mates ni la odies es solo que apenas es una niña –dice Wendy abrazando a Laney

Te refieres a Big than rush, O POR DIOS NOSOTRAS LO AMAMOS U -dicen Carrie, Kin y Konnie como fangirls

La verdad yo prefiero a 5 seconds of summer o rock o rap –dice Angy

Bueno eso es todo por hoy y ya se que faltan mas preguntas por hacer, es solo que me quede sin internet y ya no puedo verlas T-T y pues al rato me tomare un tiempecito para responderlas (este lo escribi ayer muy noche y con eso del internet no se las pude subir)

Que se las pasen bien y FELIZ NAVIDAD ^-^

CHAAOOO (^-^)/


	5. capitulo 4

HAPPY NAVIDED A TODIS –dice Wendy con un gorrito de navidad- oki estoy bien hoy con este tiempecito que me dejaron mi familia (MUCHAS GRACIAS FAMILIA jajajaja ok no) y ahora de empezar (terminar) de responder las preguntas (que quedan) ¬¬ dilas por favor May

Ok –dice May sacando el teléfono y empezando a leerlas

**De: Fernanda**

**Wendy: POR FAVOR DÉJAME APARECER EN ESTE MOMENTO Y MATAR A COREY... por fis :33333  
>laney: ¿conque quieres que mate a corey :D?<br>corey: JODETE HIJO DE (censurado),ESPERO QUE EL SLENDERMAN TE (censurado) Y QUE (censurado)  
>larry: ¿eres gay?<br>todos: ¿cual fue la cosa MAS vergonzosa que han echo? WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

NO, porque que haría yo sin él, después quien seria la persona que se ponga para que yo le lance cuchillos –dice Wendy acariciando su cuchillo- tu turno Laney

Este, no, no quiero que lo mates –dice Laney

Hay aja, y tú que respondes Corey –dice Wendy con una sonrisita tierna

O_O ahora ¿qué he hecho? –dice Corey

Cosas Corey, cosas –dice Wendy poniendo su mano en el hombro de Corey- y tú que Larry?

NO, NO SOY GAY –dice Lenny enojado

OK, cálmate y por ultimo este o/o lo más vergonzoso no?, este pues… tu empiezas Corey –dice Wendy empujando a Corey

Qué? Yo por –dice Corey siendo interrumpido viendo como Wendy saca su cuchillo nuevo (FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA MI)- Ahhh –suspira- pues sería que un día, unos amigos míos contaron un chiste para grandes (+16 años) y pues yo al principio no le entendí hasta que una semana después le entendí y se los dije / después se empezaron a reír de mi

JAJAJAJAJAJA que menso jajajaja, ok ya, te toca Laney

A –iba a reclamar pero cuando vio a Wendy sacar su cuchillo ya no hablo- Pues una vez en un ensayo de la banda, se me ocurrió traer vestido y pues me resbale con algo y se me levanto el vestido en frente de los chicos / por eso odio los vestidos

Jajajaja y todos ellos de seguro se pusieron rojos jajajaja, ok ahora la siguiente pregunta

Pero faltas tú –le dice May

(para su información solo en el garaje están Corey, Laney, Wendy y May ya que Carrie y Lenny se fueron por unos helados, Angy y Alex se fueron sin que nadie se diera cuenta y quien sabe a qué hora regresen y los demás *excepto trina* no pueden venir ya que es navidad y tiene que pásasela con su familia)

Yo este o/o Ahhh, fue cuando dije aquí que no he besado a alguien –dice Wendy muy roja

Y ¿eso es lo peor? –dice Corey

No lo peor es que aquella persona se entero y se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en frente de toda la escuela –dice Wendy toda roja

Ok sí que está empeorando las cosas –dice Laney

No y lo peor es de que cuando reaccione le pegue –dice Wendy tapándose la cara

Eso sí que es muy embarazoso –dice May

Mejor continuemos –dice Wendy cambiando de tema

(Llegan los que faltaban)

Ok y dice –empieza May

**De: maddy**

**reto a laney y kin que se den un beso de 5 minutos wuajaja en los LABIOS  
>reto a lenny besa a Angy en los labios frente alex sorry lenny quiero acción<strong>

Lo siento pero no se puede la primera ya que Kin no está –dice Wendy mientras Laney suspira salvada- pero la segunda :) querido Lenny, tienes que besar a alguien.

Pero moriré en el intento –dice Lenny temblando de miedo

ME IMPORTA UN CACAHUATE, TU LO VAS A HACE, LO MISMO TE LO DIGO ANGÉLICA –empieza a gritar Wendy

La verdad aunque no quiera pienso que va a ser divertido –dice Angy

Bueno Corey, Carrie, May, Laney y yo sujetaremos a Alex mientras lo hacen –dice Wendy mientras todos empiezan a agarrar a Alex- hazlo rápido

Entonces Angy y Lenny se dieron un pico (un besito) y Alex estaba muy calmado

Bueno parece que no fue necesidad de que detuviéramos a Alex –dice Wendy mientras lo empiezan a soltar

PORQUE LO HICISTE, HIJO DE TU *****, TE PARTIRE LA*****, MALDITO EST*** DESEARAS NO HABER NACIDO PERO BAJA COBARDE –empieza a gritar Alex mientras iba corriendo hacia Lenny y este estaba arriba de un árbol que misteriosamente apareció

Wow ¿de dónde salió ese árbol? –dice Corey

La verdad es increíble que algo así quepa en tu garaje –dice Carrie

LENNY BAJATE DE MI ARBOL AHORA MISMO –empieza a gritar Wendy

¬¬ ok ya sabemos de quien es

Bueno la siguiente pregunta es igualmente de maddy y dice que Alex no mates a Lenny –dice May

PERO NO PUEDO CONTROLAR A MIS INSTINTOS –grita Alex

En eso Angy se acerca a él y le da un beso en la boca

Ya estas mejor ^/^ -dice Angy

Mejor –dice Alex derretido

Ok otra pregunta? –dice Wendy- y Lenny BAJATE AHORA DE MI ARBOL

**reto a laney: vístete como ariana grande en el video problem y canta la cancion. Retoa corey: juega a 7 minutos en el cielo con laney, pero que sean 60 minutos. Pregunta a todos los hombres: les gusta como se ve laney vestida así?**

Cambio de Look Laney, toma y ve a vestirte –dice Wendy muy feliz

*unos 15 minutos después*

SAL DE UNA VEZ LANEY –grita Wendy golpeando la puerta

ODIO ESTO! –grita Laney

TODOS INCLUIDAMENTE YO ODIO ESPERAR, ES MAS, YO ODIO MUCHO ESPERAR, ENTONCES YA SAL DE UNA BUENA VEZ –grita a todo pulmón Wendy mientras los demás tiene esta cara ¬_¬

AHH está bien –entonces Laney sale y todos ponen una cara de WOW O.O y Corey O/O

Te ves kawaii –dice Wendy- ahora canta la canción

No me la se –dice Laney muy seca

Ni yo, ni modo no hay canción (no es de que no quiera, es solo que hay otra tipa que la canta y no sé quien poner para eso) –dice Wendy súper feliz

Odio esto –dice Laney

A pues si lo odias entonces no haces con Corey el reto de la 1 hr. En el cielo –dice Wendy inocentemente

Que, ¿Quién dijo que odia esto? Yo no ya que lo amo –dice Laney cambiando su opinión ¬¬

Ok ahí está el armario –dice Wendy señalándolo- ahí está Corey –dice Wendy señalado a Corey que estaba escuchando música- ¬¬ espérame un momento –dice Wendy acercándose a Corey y quitándole un auricular

COREY VE AL ARMARIO QUE LANEY TE ESTA ESPERANDO! –le grita Wendy y Corey rápidamente hace lo que le pide- oki listo, ahora tu metete y no se pasen Ehh, los veo dentro de una hora ^^ -dice Wendy empujando a Laney al armario y cerrándolo con llave

H-Hola Lanes –dice Corey algo sonrojado, desviando la vista (recuerden que Laney sigue vestida con el traje de Ariana grande)

h-hola Core –responde Laney igualmente sonrojada

Bu-bueno, este, te-te ves muy bonita –le dice Corey mirándola a los ojos

G-Gracias Core –responde Laney poniéndose muy roja

O-Oye t-tengo algo q-que decirte –dice Corey tartamudeando

¿Qué cosa Core? –le dice Laney mirándolo a los ojos

Sa-sabes que me gustas mucho, y q-que y-yo ha-haría todo por t-ti y p-pues me pre-preguntaba si tu ¿quieres ser mi novia? –dice Corey tartamudeando y obviamente muy nervioso

Si, si quiero –dice Laney muy feliz abrazándolo y Corey obviamente correspondió

Te amo –dice Corey acercándose a su cara

Yo también te amo –dice a la vez que se dan un beso tierno que empieza a ser más profundo

*con los otros*

KYYAAAA SE LO DIJO, SOY TAN FELIZ U -dice Wendy saltando de un lado al otro

Mejor sigamos –dice May

**De: lafan**

**lenny tienes fangirls¿  
>y si las tienes te reto a pasar por una multitud de ellas xD<strong>

¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿Fangirls? No, no lo sabía, ni sé que tengo –dice Lenny

Bueno mejor el siguiente May –dice Wendy

**De: lafan (otra vez ¬¬)**

**lenny te reto a besar a carrie en los labios hasta quedarte sin aire  
>les estoy haciendo un favor XD<br>reto a kin a decirle a kim que la amas en voz alta y luego la besas**

Andale Larry besala –dice Wendy

¿QUEE? –grita Lenny todo rojo

¿Carrie me ayudas? –le dice Wendy

Con mucho gusto –y así Carrie agarra a Lenny y le da un beso profundo (jejeje ese Larry)

Paso un tiempo (como aguantan la respiración o_o) hasta que se separaron

Por fin, creo que ya es hora que salgan Corey y Laney, ¿no creen? –les dice Wendy a los demás

Ya hacen dos horas ahí adentro, creo que es suficiente –dice Angy

Pero bien sabes que tu quieres –dice Wendy buscando la llave para abrir la puerta

¿QUEEE? –grita Angy roja

En eso abre la puerta Wendy mostrando a Corey y Laney besándose. Corey con un brazo dentro de la camisa de Laney y sin su gorrita y Laney algo despeinada

O/O OK mejor los dejo otro rato o prefieren irse a un cuarto –dice Wendy retrocediendo mientras que Corey y Laney salen muy rojos y arreglándose

Bueno siguiente pregunta/reto o lo que sea

**De: Fernanda**

**Larry: ¿que se siente que te veas como el NIÑO MAS ADORABLE DEL MUNDO? :33333  
>corey: ¿te pintas el cabello?<br>carrie: ¿sabias que en tumblr hay MUCHAS imágenes de tu y laney (YURIIIII)?  
>corey: ¿tu y laney estan saliendo? DIME QUE SIIII<br>trina: ¿quieres ser mi amiga? (apuesto a que soy la UNICA persona que se lo ha preguntado XD) yo también tengo una hermana menor que me vuelve loca**

A pues... no, no se –dice Lenny ruborizado y tartamudeando

Ahhh kawaii –dice Wendy- y tu Corey

NO ME PINTO EL CABELLO, yo soy así TT_TT

Jajajaja ok y tu Carrie –dice Wendy inocentemente acariciando la cabeza de Corey

O_O ok

Jajajaja no sabe que es Yuri y tu Corey, por favor dime que si –lo ultimo lo dice Wendy susurrando

Ehh, este sí, y-ya estamos saliendo

YEAHH –grita Wendy a todo pulmón y en eso entra Trina

AHH que ruidosos son ustedes –dice trina fastidiada

Trina ya que estas aquí, te mandaron un mensaje –dice Wendy indiferente

¿Un mensaje? –lo lee- Wow, b-bueno está bien si quieres, pero eso si Nick Mallory es mío –dice mientras azota la puerta y se va

Ok ñee, continuemos

**De: Guest**

**Reto para Carrie:leer el capítulo tres de "el mundo en mi contra" de negruu120 y luego dices que te parecio P.D:no me hago responsable si al final de ese reto Lenny y Carrie ya no son vírgenes.  
>Para TODAS las chicas:les gusta el yaoi?<br>Reto para las chicas, Corey y Lenny:leer los capítulos 4,10 y 12 de el fic de creppylover "lovely complex" y dicen que les :tal vez los chicos despues de este reto se traumen de por vida y tal vez a las chicas les sangre la nariz (en especial a Laney y Carrie) porque esos caps tienen yaoi muy fuerte y las vuelva fujoshis cono yo XD**

Lo lamento pero por falta de tiempo (ya que es navidad) no pueden leer ni la de "el mundo en mi contra" ni la de Lovely complex" (aparte de que soy una enana muy inocente que no lo soportaría xP a y toda mi familia esta aquí) pero hablando de yaoi, yo no soy muy fan pero algo me gusta –dice Wendy

¿Qué es yaoi? –dice Laney

Déjenla, es solo una niña –dice Wendy abrazando a Laney

Otra vez ¬¬ -dice Laney

Yo estoy igual que Wendy –dice Angy

P-pues si m-me gusta al-algo –dice Carrie

Se nota que te encanta, bueno eso es todo por hoy que tenga una feliz navidad y pues lo de Corney es un regalo de mi para mí y para ustedes xP Sin mas

FELIZ NAVIDAD –dicen todos

GRACIAS A TODOS POR VENIR –dice Corey cerrando el garaje

CHAAOOO (^-^)/


	6. capitulo 5

FELIZ AÑI NEW A TODIS –dice Wendy- espero que se la pasaron bien, bueno empecemos con las preguntas del dia xD bueno May nos harias los honores

Bueno pero primero quisiera pedir un reto para Lenny –dice May

Bueno ¿Cuál es? –dice Wendy- "por favor que sea algo malo, por favor que sea algo malo"

**Reto a lenny a angy:te amo eres mi persona favorita y alex es un tontote amo angy y eres la mejor chica de todo el mundo**

¿QUEEE? –grita Lenny, Alex y Carrie (Angy no ya que ella piensa en molestar a Alex con eso cof tsundere cof)

Siii mi deseo se cumplo –dice Wendy muy feliz- anda Lenny dicelo –dice Wendy empujando a Lenny hacia Angy

Ahhh voy a morir –dice Lenny haciendo todo lo posible para escapar

Ok, Kin, Kon, Laney, Corey, May y yo vamos a agarrar a Alex y a Carrie –dice Wendy tratando de tranquilizar a Lenny (si que les gusta verlo sufrir)

Entonces ya todos (los antes mencionados) hacen lo que dijo Wendy (gracias May X3)

Ahh –suspiro- gracias May ¬¬ -dice Lenny con sarcasmo- bueno, Angy te amo, eres mi persona favorita y Alex es un tonto, te amo Angy y eres la mejor chica de todo el mundo –termina de leer la hoja donde decía lo que tenia que decir

Ñee –dice Angy siguiendo viendo un anime en su laptop

OOO ese es el anime "no game, no life" wow ¿me dejas verlo contigo? –dice Corey soltando a Alex y este Alex corriendo hacia Lenny

Como quieras pero cállate que no dejas oir –dice Angy concentrada en el anime (asi soy yo)

LENNY HIJO DE PU**, BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE COBARDE –dice Alex a Lenny mientras este esta encima de un dinosaurio

NOO ME BAJARE –grita Lenny sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas (el dinosaurio esta vivo)

¬¬ ¿enserio?, ¿un dinosaurio dentro de un garaje?, ¿De donde salió un dinosaurio? Y lo mas importante ¿Cómo diablos puede caber aquí? –dice Laney

LENNY BAJATE AHORA MISMO DE MI FOXY SI NO QUIERES MORIR –grita Wendy

¬¬ ¿Foxy? –pregunta Carrie

Si, asi llame a mi mascota dinosaurio –responde Wendy inocentemente olvidando a Lenny

¿no seria mejor continuar? –pregunta May

Ok, lee la siguiente May –dice Wendy feliz

**DE: KtaMiauXD**

**Como soy retard y no estoy pendiente de nada recien me di cuenya que subiste 2 capitulos mas y... ESTOY EN EL 4 (*-*) QUE HAPPY ESTOY  
>Buuaaaano preguntare (si no lo vas a seguir no es mi culpa no darme cuenta XP)<br>Wendy:le puedes explicar a corey que es corney  
>Carrie:del 1 al 10 que tan lindo cres que es lenny (ambas sabemos que le darias un 10 *3* XD)<br>Lenny:grita frente todo pisvil (ortografia de bajo presupuesto XD) "SOY UNA MARIPOSA" de la manera mas gay posible XDDDDD  
>Corey y laney:por que tan cochinotes? estan en un armario dios mio!<br>Angy:perdon por decirte "angie" de verdad que rebice como de escribia un millon de veces :(  
>Alex:Te reto a que te le declares a angy *3*<br>Oye wendy, quieres ser mi amiga?  
>PODEMOS ASESINAR JUNTAS! :3<br>Todos:diganme su creepypasta favorito el mio o es jeff *-***

(Este perdón, es solo que solo lo subo un capitulo por semana o algo asi xP, si subo mas de un capítulo es por que tengo muchas preguntas que contestar y cuanto tiempo tengo para hacer esto xP sin mas continuemos)

OKI, oye Corey, ¿sabes que es el Corney? –dice Wendy inocentemente

Ehh este no, ¿Qué es? –dice Corey viendo la laptop de Angy (por el anime)

A pues quiere decir que tu y Laney, juntos, besitos y ya sabes que mas –dice Wendy feliz

Ok –dice Corey siguiendo viendo la lap- y ¿que era? –dice cuando acabo el capi y Angy estaba poniendo el que sigue

AHH NO SE PUEDE TRABAJAR CONTIGO, IDIOTA –empieza a gritar Wendy alejándose de Corey- mejor tu turno Carrie

Pues si un diez –dice Carrie sonrojada

Ok, como Lenny todavía no se quiere bajar de "Foxy" dejame molestar a estos dos –dice Wendy dirigiéndose hacia Corey y Angy- USTEDES DOS DEJEN DE VER ESA COSA Y VENGAN, después lo veremos en la gran pantalla que traje con palomitas y muchos dulces

Ok –dicen los dos

Bueno jajaja tu turno Corey y Laney jajajaja –dice Wendy muriéndose de la risa

PERO QUE! O/ / /O –dice Laney

O-O –es Corey

Jajaja ok sigamos mejor, tu turno Angy –dice Wendy muriéndose de la risa

A, este, no te preocupes aquí la escritora también se equivoca ¬¬ (¡OYE!)

Jajaja ahora tu Alexander –dice Wendy burlándose de mi (¬¬)

Pero para que declararme, si lo puedo mostrar con hechos –dice Alex acercándose a Angy y dándole un tierno beso

AHG demasiado cursi para mi –dice Wendy fingiendo ahogarse- y pues claro sere tu amiga, tu le clavas el cuchillo en el estomago mientras yo le corto la garganta ^^

O_O –todos

Jajaja es una broma, luego te digo a quien –esto ultimo lo susurra Wendy

Pues mi creepypasta favorito es Ben personaje del cartucho maldito de zelda –dice Corey

El mio es Sally –dice Laney

Pues yo quiero a Nina the killer –dice Angy

Y yo a Eyeless Jack –dice Alex

Pues a mi me gusta smile dog –dice Lenny (wow ya se hizo valiente Larry)

A mi me gusta Jane the killer –dice Carrie

Y tu Wendy? –pregunta May

Pues obviamente me gusta Laughing Jack, es mi favorito, KYAA como adoro a ese payaso –dice Wendy con una sonrisa soñadora

Ok la que sigue:

**De: Fernanda**

**Todos los niños (incluido larry):los reto a ver yaoi explícito**

JAJAJA ok Kin, Kon, Corey y Larry, tomen esto y los veo en un momento –dice Wendy dándoles una lap y alejándose

*5 minutos después*

AHHHH QUE ES ESO! –gritan los chicos jajaja

Jajajaja ok la siguiente pregunta May –dice Wendy agarrándose la panza y riendo

**De: LaneyPenn123**

**Reto a Corey a encerrarse en una habitacion con Laney y besarla al nivel de quererle hacer el amor**

O_O –todos excepto Wendy, Corey y Laney, Corey y Laney están asi: O/ / / O y Wendy algo asi: ¬u¬

Vamos, apurence que el tiempo es oro –dice Wendy empujando a Corey y Laney hacia el cuarto de Corey- No se vayan a pasar y Corey, no le hagas algo malo a Laney o si no alguien no va a despertar mañana –lo ultimo lo digo cerrando la puerta con llave

Estas segura de dejarlos hacer eso? –dice May

No te preocupes, no pasara nada, Corey si quiere estar vivo –dice Wendy riéndose

*Con Corey y Laney*

Y este ahora que hacemos? –dice Laney sonrojada

Entonces Corey se acerca a ella y le da un beso que poco a poco se estaba poniendo intenso (osea que Laney ponía sus manos en el cuello de Corey para acercarlo y Corey pone su mano en la cabeza de Laney y la otra en su cintura)

Jajajaja –se empieza a reir Corey

D-de que t-te ries –tartamudea Laney sonrojada

Se me ocurrió una idea que tal vez funcione –dice Corey con una sonrisa (típico de Corey)

*Con los demás*

Oye por que no los sacas, que tal si, si lo están haciendo –dice Angy

Jajajaja, lo dudo pero escuchare un poco –dice Wendy acercándose y poniendo su oído a lado de la puerta

Ahh, C-corey Ahhh

O/ / /O Wendy

¿Por qué te pones roja?, ¿A dónde vas? –pregunta Angy a Wendy mientras ella toda roja agarra un cuchillo y empieza a asotar la puerta

COREY, QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, ABRE LA PUERTA! –grita Wendy

Sabias que tu tienes la llave para abrir la puerta –dice May

A si es cierto –dice Wendy toda apenada mientras sacaba la llave para abrir la puerta

Entonces abre la puerta y ve Corey y a Laney tirados en el piso… muertos de la risa (como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora jajajaja XD)

HIJOS DE SU *****, MAL****, YA ME LAS VERAN –grita Wendy

Mejor sigamos hacia la siguiente pregunta

**De: Fernanda**

**Larry: te reto a ponerte un gorro kawaiii  
>Corey y laney: siguen siendo Vírgenes?<br>Trina: ya somos amigas :333?  
>Corey: que es lo que mas te gusta de laney?<br>Kin y kon: estarían deacuerdo si corey y laney salieran? Bueno, de echo ya están saliendo**

^^ toma –dice Wendy poniendo un gorrito de gatito tipo anime a Larry- KAWAIII!

Carrie se desmaya con sangre en la nariz

De seguro aquellos dos todavía son vírgenes –dice Wendy cruzándose de brazos enojada mientras que Corey y Laney se sonrojan

Dahh que no entendiste –dice Trina

Pues… sus ojos verdes son muy hermosos y me gusta perderme en ellos –dice Corey algo apenado y Laney se sonroja tan roja que casi su cara se asemeja a su cabello

Pues, hemos esperado desde hace años –dice Kin

Ya era hora –dice Kon haciendo estos dos (Corey y Laney) se sonrojen

Ahora la siguiente pregunta May

Oki

**De: Valeri12 Riffin**

**Kon-nichiwa bueno primero ASI NO SE ESCRIBE BIG TIME RUSH  
>Corey: Vístete de Jack Frost<br>Laney: Vístete de Elsa  
>Alex: Te amo en secreto (?)<br>Kin: Elmo te violara salvajemente (?)  
>PD: Elmo sabe donde vives<br>Alex: No la neta estas bien pinchi sexy y eres muy dulce y no lo se eres creo Perfecto  
>Angie: No me mates soy tu fan<br>May: Besa a Lenny  
>Wendy: Juega Five Night's at Freddy's a media noche<br>Trina: Vuelvete Katrina  
>Mina: Besa a Nick Mallory<br>Creo que son todos lo retos ChaoChao**

(PERDON, se me olvida y me confundo) Toma Corey –dice Wendy dándole a Corey el traje- y esto es para ti Laney –dice dándole la ropa a Laney

*unos minutos después Corey sale y Laney*

WOW… se ven geniales –dice Wendy

Cierto, Corey se parece a Jack solo por el cabello difieren –dice Angy

Y Laney se ve muy bonita –dice Alex resibiendo un codazo de parte de Angy en las costillas- ok no

WOW parece que tienes una admiradora Alex –dice Wendy

A si? Genial –dice Alex parándose recto, sacando el pecho, y cruzándose de brazos todo orgulloso

A por favor, quien quiere a este idiota –dice Angy desviando la vista

Creo esa eres tu –dice Alex abrazando a Angy por la cintura

Idiota –dice Angy ¬/ /¬

Y tu Kin –dice Wendy a Kin

E-Elmo Ahhh –sale corriendo hacia su casa gritando como niña (jajaja)

WOW gracias, creo que tu también eres hermosa –dice Alex

No te preocupes, yo no soy la asesina aquí –dice Angy

Me hablaban? –dice Wendy- no, bueno May besa a Larry

QUE?! –dice los dos

Lo que escucharon (lo siento May) agarren a Carrie –los demás amarran a Carrie- Y ya bésalo

Pero no, no quiero –dice May

Por que no? Miralo con el gorrito se ve tan Kawaii –dice Wendy

Ahh ok, perdón Lenny –dice May

No te preocupes, ya me estoy acostumbrando –y en eso se besan

Bueno, ahora ¿Dónde esta Trina?

Pues obvio que estoy detrás de ti –dice Trina

Ahh ok –en eso Wendy le pega en la cabeza a trina- oye estas bien?

Me duele un poco la cabeza –dice trina- Hermanito! –dice ¿Trina abrazando a Corey- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte

Ahora tu Mina, besa a Nick y no te preocupes por Trina, ella esta en otro lado jajaja –dice Wendy riéndose

E-este –tartamudea Mina

Nick Mayolly dice que esta bien –despues de decir eso besa a Mina

Ahora me toca jugar WIII!, May te dejo el despacho –dice Wendy caminando hacia hacia una compuradora

A este ok bueno la que sigue

**De:Guest**

**Awww ternuritas(corey y laney)  
>Corey sabes artes marciales<br>Si sabes algo te reto a enfrentarte a mesogog,el emperador grum,trahx,el maestro sandred y lothor(si no los concen son los enemigos de algunos equipos de power rangers)  
>Si mueres tenemos las esferas del dragon listas para revivirte<br>Laney:te reto a ponerte un vestido debarbie(idea de mi hermanita)  
>A todos los personajes espero la segunda temporada con mas de sus locas asañas(y ver si corey reacciona ante laney en la serie)(esto susurraselo a corey al oido(tus actitudes en algunos capitulos delatan a gritos que te gusta laney picaron)<strong>

O_O no, no se artes marciales, lo siento –dice Corey algo asustado

Laney, toma, me dijo Wendy que si no te lo ponías, te obligara a ti y a Corey en NO besarse todo el capi siguiente –le avisa May

Ahh ok –dice Laney caminando hacia el baño

*15 minutos después*

Ya volvi –dice Wendy abrazando a su mascota Foxy- Y-y Laney? No me digas que la capturo Freddy Ahhh -grita Wendy y se bolita

No, aquí estoy –dice Laney acercándose a Wendy

LANEY! –grita Wendy corriendo hacia Laney y cuando esta a unos pasos de ella salta y la abraza y empieza a llorar en el hombro de Laney

De que me perdi –dice Laney algo confunsa

O/ / /O este ok –dice Corey (por lo que le susurraron)

Bueno mejor cerramos este capitulo –sugiere May

C-creo que t-tienes r-razon –dice Wendy sollozando y separándose un poco de Laney- B-bueno e-eso es t-todo, hasta la próxima –dice algo ¿timida?

"Se ve muy linda asi" –piensa Corey (es que Wendy tiene las mejillas rojas, sus ojos verdes se ven mas lindos, como si fuera una niña pequeña e indefensa)

GRACIAS A TODOS POR VENIR –dice Corey

Chaoo


End file.
